Shifting Times
by eilatansayah
Summary: Same Universe as 'Wanna Be Starting Something' Aaron and Jackson hanging out


"So you been up to anything interesting today?" Jackson asked smiling as he handed Aaron his tea. They were in Jackson's flat, it was early evening and they had planned on hanging out together.

"Not much."

"Just work then?"

"Yeah" replied Aaron shrugging his shoulders, he was stood near the wall, one hand stuffed in his pocket and was looking to the floor. Jackson smiled to himself and sat down on the couch, Aaron clearly needed some decompression time.

It had been 7 days since they got their acts together and were finally seeing each other. So far that meant the two of them spending time together at Jackson's flat. Jackson knew that Aaron was keeping things away from the village; he didn't blame him, being the top gossip for the locals was not his interest either.

But things were going well between them considering it was Aaron. Jackson quickly realised that whatever speed he was used to with other men, he had to cut it in half with Aaron. Aaron was unsure and hesitant, he didn't say much and it took him a lot to relax. Take this evening for instance, Aaron had been there for twenty minutes and was still on edge and when Jackson had asked him to sit down he had perched on the sofa arm. With anyone else Jackson would have thought that they were not interested but Aaron was different.

"Thought I would make Spaghetti Bolognese for tea, you do like that don't you?"

Aaron pulled a face "who doesn't like that?"

Jackson smiled, there was a co-op along the parade of shops he lived above and he could purchase everything from there.

"You wanna come with?"

Aaron was clearly uneasy at the thought "Um, you're alright, doesn't take two." Jackson could tell Aaron didn't want to be seen with him in public; it was as if he thought that just by standing next to one another people would guess.

"You could give me a hand?"

"What with a meal for two? Nah you got it covered".

Jackson stood up a little disappointed and Aaron lowered his gaze, he didn't want to push Aaron so left it.

"But while your gone I'll pick out a DVD?"

Jackson knew that this was Aaron's way of try to make a mends. He leant down and planted a kissed on Aaron's cheek.

Aaron paused for a second before unsurely and slowly looking up at Jackson "What was that for?"

Jackson didn't want to tell him it was because he was just so damn adorable "Because I haven't yet kissed you today, ok?"

"Ok". Aaron turned his head to the side, smiling and rolling his eyes, clearly embarrassed.

"Won't be long."

Jackson returned about 15 minutes later with a three carrier bags and dumped them on the kitchen top, Aaron had been stood to the side of the room looking at photos on Jackson's window sill.

"How much stuff did you buy?

"What? Needed to get all the ingredients."

"Thought you were just gonna buy a jar? It was Jackson turn to give Aaron a look, there was no way he was cheating, he loved to cook and Spaghetti Bolognese was his speciality.

"No I'm gonna make us some proper food, with all fresh ingredients."

"Oh you're not one of those people who sticks peas and carrots in a Spaghetti Bolognese are you?" Aaron replied grimacing.

Jackson laughed "Where have you been eating? No don't worry just mushrooms and onions."

About an hour later Aaron and Jackson were sat at the kitchen counter/table, there were two tall chairs there and it was the only place to eat except from their laps. Both of them were stuffed, Jackson always made a habit of cooking too much.

"I won't have to eat for a week." Smile Aaron rubbing his stomach.

Jackson laughed "Your welcome."

They cleaned up the dishes in comfortable silence before Aaron went to put on the DVD and Jackson went to remove a couple of beers from the fridge. When Jackson returned to the living area Aaron was back by the window looking at the photos again.

"What are you looking at" Jackson asked

"Nothing." If Aaron had explained then Jackson wouldn't have thought anything of it but his unwillingness made him curios. Aaron had turned now ready to return to the sofa but by now Jackson was stood next to him.

He immediately knew what Aaron was looking at, there was a picture of him with some guy, they had their arms around one another's shoulders and were grinning inanely.

"That's my best mate from school, Tom, he moved to Canada last year."

"Right."

"You thought he was an ex-boyfriend."

"No I didn't!" but Jackson could see it written clearly all over Aaron's face.

Jackson laughed "I'm not in the habit of keeping picture of old flames lying around the flat."

And suddenly Jackson realised that they hadn't had the 'ex' conversation yet. In fact since they had got officially together they hadn't spoke about anything serious, this was mostly Aaron's doing as serious tended to make him uncomfortable. Though despite this, he could tell that Aaron wanted to know.

Jackson gave Aaron a moment before he realised he wasn't going to ask.

"I've had one serious boyfriend and two not so serious." Jackson began as he sat himself on the arm of the sofa, less than metre from Aaron. Aaron in turn was now propped up against the radiator beneath the window.

"I've also had one serious girlfriend – well serious if you consider we were 15 and I was gay", Jackson smirked "how about you?"

Aaron just stood there and shrugged his shoulders more interested in hearing more from Jackson.

"What was her reaction when she found out?"

"Don't know if she knows - we broke up before our exams and went to different colleges, I didn't come out until I was 17".

Aaron paused, clearly milling things over in his head.

"Did you know? When you were dating her?"

"Yeah I knew, didn't want to accept it though, even though I was more interested in her brother". Jackson smiled and this brought a soft smile to Aaron's lips.

"But that's all in the past now, and then I met Gavin a college, came out to my parents and the rest they say his history."

Jackson looked at Aaron, he said nothing but Jackson could tell he wanted to hear more.

"We were only together for three month but boy did I learn a lot from him."

Aaron immediately got the implication and awkwardly stood up; Jackson could see that he wanted to get some distance from the conversation.

'So this is what's on his mind'' Jackson mused. Well it made sense, they were both consenting adults in what appeared to be a proper relationship, at some point it was going to turn sexual and whilst Jackson had just thought that they were just working their way to it. Maybe it was now?

Jackson used his arm to slightly bloke Aaron.

"So go on then." Keeping his hand on Aaron's arm "How about you?"

Aaron sat back down and laced his fingers together, not looking at Jackson. Jackson's hand was still on his arm

"Nothing to tell – you know my history."

"Come on their must have been a least one guy that you had a crush on." Jackson laughed "One guy that you've jerked of too between the sheets?" Jackson's tone had turned playful, he'd leaned towards Aaron and had lowered his voice huskily.

Aaron stood up flustered.

"Are we watching this film or what?"

Jackson sighed, stood up and followed Aaron to the sofa. He'd got himself slightly turned on and he was gutted that Aaron wasn't playing. 'I got that wrong' Jackson mused to himself.

As much as Jackson liked Aaron, it was annoying how everything went at this pace. It seemed to him that he tip toed around Aaron all the time and that was as frustrating as hell, although thinking about it, it was probably for the best, the last time he'd tried to rush Aaron he ended up in A&E. Plus he really, really liked him.

Aaron had picked out Fight Club to watch, which Jackson hadn't seen for a while and suited him fine. He sat down a good arm's length from Aaron not wanted to crowd and make him feel further uncomfortable, Aaron steadily looked at the screen and Jackson could tell he was being ignored.

This continued for about an hour, until the sex scene, perfect timing! Which was loud and obvious and oh so difficult to ignore. Jackson glanced at Aaron, noting he was trying even harder to ignore him.

Unfortunately for them the scene got louder and louder and Jackson wondered if the neighbours would mistake it for real.

Jackson wanted to laugh, the whole situation was ridiculous. He wanted to look at his boyfriend and burst out laughing and erase their last tense conversation. He turned towards Aaron with a smile on his lips, inviting him to join the joke.

Aaron it would appear had had enough. He instantly reacted and jumped up "I'm going home" not looking at Jackson; he grabbed his jacket and made his way around the back of the sofa towards the door.

"What?" Jackson was in front of him blocking his exit "What's the problem?"

"Move out my way."

Jackson didn't want to; he really, really didn't want the evening to end like this."

"Look," Jackson started panicky "It's a big huge deal and I don't want to rush you and I know that you're scared." Jackson had tried to reach for Aaron.

Aaron backed out of Jackson's reach "I'm not scared." He hissed

"Really?"

"Really!"

Aaron was so stubborn and Jackson was getting angry now "Oh come Aaron of course you are, what else could it possibly …" Jackson trailed off, something new occurring to him.

"Aaron …. everything is ok down there… "

Aaron cut him off mortified "yes!" he stood there eyes wide, clearly completely shocked at the turn of the conversation. Jackson was at a loss. He continued to stare at Aaron, willing him to give him some indication of what this was about?

By this point Aaron had slightly slumped against the wall, his jacket was by his feet and he wouldn't meet Jackson's eyes. They were at an impasse.

Jackson waited.

"Aaron," he said gently, breaking the silence.

With that one word the tension seemed to flee the room, Aaron's shoulders dropped and he raised his head, there was mirth in his eyes and a smile on his lips and Jackson new they were ok.

Their eyes meet and they held each other's gaze and Jackson _knew_ that Aaron wanted him as much as he wanted Aaron. It was then that he realised Aaron's real issue

"It's because I'm a guy isn't it?" he said softly, Aaron ducked his head, shaking it slightly and chewed on his bottom lip, a gesture that he'd seen Aaron do many times and confirming what Jackson knew.

"It's because if you do anything with me then that makes you being gay real"

Aaron wouldn't look at him

"Aaron", he began cautiously "you not sleeping with men, it doesn't prevent you from officially being gay. All its gonna do is leave you very horny."

Aaron snorted out a laugh and Jackson was relieved, glad that his comment was received in the way it was intended. Aaron still wasn't looking at him but he was nodding his head and smiling and that was good.

Jackson moved towards Aaron, pulling gently on his arm until Aaron was no longer slumped and instead pressed against the wall. They stood nose to nose, and Aaron's breathing hitched and despite what Aaron said earlier Jackson still knew that he being scared was part of the problem.

The silence was palpable.

Looking straight into Aaron's eyes, Jackson loosely took Aaron's hand – careful to make sure Aaron knew he could stop this any time and moved it slowly toward the waist of his own jeans. Still maintaining eye contact he undid the button and slightly pulled at the zip. Aaron's breath had quickened and he was watching Jackson intently.

Very carefully Jackson pulled at his briefs allowing a gap to push Aaron's hand through and when the tips of Aaron's fingers brushed against his penis he felt breathless and instantly hardened.

He hadn't wanted to do that, he'd wanted Aaron to at least get used to the feel of another man's penis before it got hard, but it hadn't worked out like that because the moment was so indescribably hot that Jackson couldn't help himself.

For a moment Aaron did nothing and then gently he relaxed into the moment and when Jackson felt Aaron's hand wrap around the base of his cock he removed his own hand from Aarons and let it fall by his side. Through his shallow breathing Aaron looked at Jackson questioningly.

"Whatever you like done to yourself – do to me." And so after a pause Aaron started moving his hand slowly up and down cautiously and then with a little more confidence rubbed his thumb over the head.

Jackson hissed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He couldn't believe that Aaron was giving him hand job – this was too fucking intense.

After a few minutes Jackson brought his head back down lazily smiling at Aaron "Ok?" he breathed

Aaron nodded and smiled unable to speak and whilst still stroking him glanced between his eyes and his mouth and when Aaron kissed Jackson, Jackson was so turned on that he could barely respond.

He composed himself slightly "You wanna know something even better?" Jackson asked and Aaron nodded questionably and oh so aroused.

"This." And with that Jackson moved to Aaron's tracksuit waist band, pulled his underwear from where it touched his skin and wrapped his own hand around Aaron's cock. He was already hard.

Jackson felt Aaron's knee's buckle slightly and so he pressed him further into the wall for support. His eyes were tightly closed and his breathing was coming out in soft gasps and whilst he was still holding Jackson's cock he'd pretty much stopped all movement. He had leant his head back against the wall exposing his neck and Jackson took this as an invitation. He leaned in and gently began to suck on Aaron's neck which caused Aaron to gasp loudly

"I'm gonna." He began but Jackson new the rest of that sentence and quickly stopped, he didn't want Aaron to finish just yet.

Aaron stilled, opened his eyes dazed and looked up at the ceiling; it was clearly taking a moment for his brain to catch up with this sudden change. He looked at Jackson and Jackson pressed his forehead to Aaron's.

"Not so bad huh?" Aaron shock his head breathlessly, Jackson pressed his mouth against the corner of Aaron's "Come to my bedroom". All Aaron could do was nod.

Jackson turned holding his jeans up with one hand whilst reaching behind him for Aaron's hand, he missed, instead grabbing Aaron's sleeve and led him towards the bedroom.

In the end they only jerked each other off but Jackson had got to see Aaron naked and so it was enough for him.


End file.
